


It Snowballed From There

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony’s tower gains lots of new occupants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Snowballed From There

**Author's Note:**

> My word this week was many.

Nobody understands what the Avengers are doing. By all means, they should've all killed each other by now, but instead they've just cooped themselves up in that tower of theirs and hardly ever come out. Some people think they've transformed the former Stark Tower into a den of iniquity. Other speculate that maybe they party every waking hour. Still more people say that they probably filled the tower with balloons and can't find the exits now (maybe that was just one person's theory).

 

No-one's thoughts have even ventured near the truth, which is that the Avengers just aren't there. Instead, they're scattered all over the country, and those few times when people see them are the only times they're even in New York, and they're never there together. In fact, the most interaction any of the Avengers have had with each other was when Natasha and Steve dismantled SHIELD, and even then, Natasha disappeared soon after.

 

Their careful avoidance of each other comes to an end when Tony goes back to the tower and finds, of all things, a cat. He sends out a message to all of them, calling them back to New York, and within a few hours he has them all gathered in the main living area.

 

"Do you know why I've summoned you all here?" he asks, chipper tone belying his odd mood.

 

They all glance around at each other, and shake their heads, one by one.

 

"Does anybody have something they'd like to tell me, then?"

 

Once again, they shake their heads, all seeming puzzled.

 

"Oh, so none of you want to explain the fact that there is an _unidentified feline_ prowling the premises?" he scowls.

 

Steve brightens immediately at the words. "There's a cat here? Where?"

 

Tony blinks. "I've seen to it that the animal is properly detained until I can find out where the _hell_ it came from."

 

Steve raises an eyebrow, but still manages to look overjoyed at the fact that there's a cat somewhere nearby.

 

Tony sighs. "The cat's locked in the laundry room." Steve jumps to his feet and runs to the laundry room, flinging open the door and catching the cat as it tries to get past him. Natasha chuckles, and Clint echoes her. Bruce and Thor just looked confused.

 

"Hello!" he grins, cradling the cat against his chest. It meows up at him, and Tony can see his heart melt. "Oh, Tony, can we keep it, please?"

 

Tony looks affronted. "The mongrel rubbed itself all over my nice pants. It got fur all over them!"

 

Steve grins, and pokes the cat in its tummy. "That means yes, kitty!"

 

Tony starts to argue, but Steve just ignores his half-hearted attempts.

 

"What should we name him, guys?" The question is directed to the other Avengers.

 

"We could name it Arrow," Clint suggests, and Natasha elbows him.

 

"Or we could name it something less stupid, like Arachne," she offers, and Clint snorts in laughter.

 

"Arachne is no less dumb than Arrow," he mutters, and gets elbowed again.

 

"Let us name the feline Jarl, for he will be destined for great things, with a name such as that!" Thor booms.

 

Bruce stares at the cat for a second. "Let's name it Snowball."

 

Steve's grin widens. "Snowball!" He pokes the cat's tummy again, and it swats at his hand. "Hello, Snowball. What kind of stuff will you need, huh? Some cat food, a bowl, a litter box, stuff like that? How about we run down to Petco and get you that stuff? Sound good to you?" Steve heads for the elevator, and after a moment everyone else, excepting Tony, follows.

 

Tony stares after them, and groans once the door slides closed. "They're gonna come back with another cat or two, aren't they, J?"

 

"Doubtlessly, sir. Perhaps even many cats, judging by Captain Rogers's reaction to a single one which wasn't even in need of a home."

 

Tony's face contorts in horror, and he rushes after his team, hoping he'll be able to get to Petco in time to stop them.

 

He gets there in time, but they still end up adopting every cat in the store, along with all the dogs, a few birds, a couple of hamsters, a ferret, and even some spiders and fish. When they get back to the tower, loaded down with animals and the things they need to take care of them, they make a pact right then and there that at least one of them will always be at the tower, in order to take care of all of their pets (most of the time it's Tony, and though he would never admit to it, he grows to love all of those beasts, even the spiders).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cats are Menaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048442) by [TechnicalTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy)




End file.
